


Reflections

by JustBeStill



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Bendy has been forgotten by those he loved. As he wanders the halls of the decrepit workshop, all the while slowly losing his sanity, he thinks about happier times, before everything started happening.





	1. Chapter 1

Bendy woke up and stretched. He had slept in the room where he was created, where the Ink Machine sat. His friend, Joey, had put a window in the room, so that Bendy could see the beauty of nature, could hear the birds chirping and see the sun rising and setting each day. He had also bought a bed for him to sleep on. But, then Joey had said that there was a catch: He couldn't leave the building.   
It was for Bendy’s own safety, Joey had said as Bendy snuggled into him on the bed. Bendy had tried to object, of course, but Joey had his mind made up. The Ink creature had become like a son to the man, and he had made it is duty to keep him safe.   
If he were to go out and explore, Joey had told him, people wouldn't understand what he was. They wouldn't know his intentions, they may even try to hurt him. “Why would they do that, Joey?” Bendy had questioned, “I'm not a bad person. I like to help people.” Joey had sat him down and explained it to him.  
“There are bad people in this world, Bendy. People who have malicious intentions for others. Murderers and thieves, though the majority of people are kind-hearted and friendly.”   
“Like me?”  
Joey smiled, “Yes, Bendy. Like you.”  
The Ink Demon sat in his room, thinking back to this time. It had been happier times, then. He had been happier. Now… he just wasn't. Not ever, not anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bendy has another flashback.

Bendy got up and headed to Sammy’s office, examining the shelves full of Bacon Soup on the way. He wondered why they had so much soup. Surely they could have gotten other things to eat. The cartoon Demon shrugged and continued onward, grabbing a can for the road.   
He had been alone here for a while now, he wasn't sure for how long though. He missed Henry and Sammy and everyone else who used to work there. He reached the recording studio, taking his time getting there. He felt like he was searching for something, but he didn't exactly know what it was that he needed to find.  
Bendy took a sip from his now opened can of soup and entered the secret code to enter the sanctuary. Peeking in and finding nothing, he left the studio and went up to the Projection Booth, turning on the projector, bathing the room with light and giving some sense of comfort to Bendy.   
He stood there for a few minutes, thinking about the past, until he finished his soup and set the empty can down on the ledge overlooking the orchestra room. He left the room and descended down the stairs, making sure not to get too close to the puddles of ink on the floor.  
Humming a tune to himself that Joey used to sing to him whenever he had trouble sleeping at night, Bendy thought back to the first time he had heard it.  
He had been tossing and turning for a while now, probably for a few hours, he thought. He had been having a nightmare when he woke up. He had tried to return to sleep, but whenever he closed his eyes, images from the dream that he had not yet forgotten would flash before his mind’s eye.   
He was running from something he couldn't see, but he could hear it quickly and quietly creeping up on him, trying to catch him by surprise. Bendy ran down another long corridor, letting out a scream of fear and frustration when he came to a dead end.   
He could hear the monster getting nearer by the second, taking it’s sweet time, knowing it's prey was finally trapped and had nowhere to run. It rounded the corner, roaring when it saw him. It began rushing toward Bendy, its eyes full of hunger and rage, as it grabbed him and began to suffocate him…  
Bendy awoke and cried out, breathing heavily and whimpering softly. He looked around frantically, regaining his bearings, remembering where he was: his room.   
The sound of the Ink Machine pumping ink throughout different sections of the massive building comforted and reassured Bendy that he was safe here. He sat back against his pillows, pulling the blankets close against his small body, craving warmth. He was sweating, slightly dampening his bedsheets.  
His mouth and throat were dry, so he figured maybe a drink would ease his frazzled nerves. He rose from his bed and opened his door, going to the kitchen and getting a glass, filling it with water. When he finished drinking, he began heading back to his room when he heard Joey’s voice, kind and gentle, “Bendy? What’s wrong, bud?”  
Bendy entered to see him standing in the middle of his room, his expression telling Bendy that he was worried. “I had a nightmare, Joey. A bad one.” Joey sighed in relief. “Oh, that's all. I thought something bad had happened to you. Do you wanna talk about it?” Bendy nodded. “Yeah, sure.”  
Joey remained standing as his best friend sat on the bed and tried to remember what had happened in his dream. “I don’t really remember all of it, but there was this monster and he had killed everyone here, even you! And then he started trying to do the same thing to me, but I ran away and hid. He found me, and started chasing me all over the building, but he caught me and started hurting me, and then I couldn't breathe, and..” Joey came over and wrapped him in a hug,   
Bendy wiped his eyes and returned the gesture. “Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?” Joey pulled away and smiled, “I've got a better idea, bud. How about you stay in my room with me until morning? Sound good?” The Ink Demon nodded, and then he was picked up and carried to the human’s room.   
He was gently placed on the bed, the covers were pulled up to cover him, offering him their warmth and security, and then Joey was lying next to him, stroking his horns and softly humming to himself, “Bendy, I want you to know that I’ll do anything to keep you safe from harm. Please don't ever forget that.”   
Bendy smiled to himself. He had loved Joey like a father, and some would later say, as something more. He would cherish those moments they spent together, just the two of them. Sometimes, they would play board games, or play pranks on the other employees. Joey was truly a kid at heart, and Bendy had hoped that he always would be.   
It was true that Bendy did harbor some secret romantic feelings for Joey, who was only 28, but he had never acted upon them or confessed his feelings for him. But he couldn't help but wonder if Joey felt the same way about him. Sometimes it was hard to tell with that man. He usually kept his emotions and his feelings in check most of the time.   
Bendy hoped that he had loved him back. He had loved him with all his inky heart, with everything he had. Now, he wished that he had told Joey how he felt about him, before all of this had happened. Bendy forced himself to stop thinking about the past and focus on the present, on the task at hand.

A/N: This chapter gave me comfort too, much like what Bendy experienced. I imagine that that's always a good thing if the author feels the same way that their characters do. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you thought of this chapter. And if all you have to give me is constructive criticism, I will gladly accept that, as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Bendy tried to keep from crying. He missed Joey so much that he felt his heart breaking. He missed his laugh, his smile. His soft blue eyes that seemed to know what he was thinking, he missed everything about him.   
He sat down on the ground, not having the energy to continue exploring. He let himself cry, his emotional pain too much for him to bear. He sat there for a while, wanting nothing more than to feel Joey’s arms around him, to be told that he was loved, wanted, needed. He imagined Joey sitting next to him, encouraging him to get up and continue searching.   
The mere thought of him was enough for Bendy. He got up and kept looking. He wandered the halls aimlessly, opening doors and shutting them again when they did not have the item that he needed. He didn't even know what he was looking for, but he knew that it was important to him for some reason.   
Maybe he was just doing this to pass the time, because he was sad and lonely and needed something to occupy his mind, to keep him from thinking about Joey and the rest of his friends. Or maybe it was for a different reason entirely, one that was more meaningful, like looking for the perfect gift to give to his secret crush upon his return.   
Yes, Bendy decided, that must be what he had to find. The perfect gift for Joey. More determined now, he set aside his fears and pushed onward, finally reaching Sammy’s office. He opened the door, not knowing what to expect. He braced himself to prepare for: Nothing. The room was empty. He didn't know why he had thought otherwise.   
He mentally scolded himself for getting all worked up over nothing, and began searching the drawers of Sammy’s desk. He found nothing except a few of his plushies that Sammy had apparently took for himself, and a journal belonging to Sammy, detailing just how much he had loved and adored Bendy, his ‘savior’. Making a mental note to return to this office later, Bendy left and went into the next room.  
There was Ink flooding the stairwell again, forcing him to wade through it, which of course Bendy didn't mind, since he was made from the stuff. When he finally made it out of the ink pool, Bendy ascended the staircase and reached the second floor, repeating the same routine that he had done on the first floor, searching the rooms for anything worth taking.  
In one room, he found some candy, which he ate a few pieces of, leaving the rest for later. In another, a drawing of himself, sketched by one of the storyboard artists for Bendy’s cartoon. He took the drawing and signed it with his signature, deciding that this was his gift, and moved on, trying to find something else to give him, if he could. All of this was reminding him of another memory with Joey. It was one of the last times when Bendy had been truly happy.  
He was playing hide-and-seek with Joey and the other cartoon characters in his show, Boris the Wolf, Alice the Angel, and a few others. Joey was the seeker. Bendy had hidden in the closet, behind a bunch of old coats. He heard Joey’s footsteps stop near his hiding place, “Bendy, where are you?” He called out playfully.   
He walked over to a dresser and opened one of the drawers, “Are you in here? Nope! How about this drawer, then?” Bendy watched him through a crack in the door, trying hard not to start laughing. Joey continued this act until he had reached the last drawer. “You have to be in this one, I bet!” He started to open it, but was surprised when one of Bendy’s friends burst out of the dresser, “BOO!!” He shouted, waving his arms around like a spaz. Joey cried out and fell back, making Bendy burst into laughter, revealing his hiding spot. Joey regained his composure and smiled, “I think I've found Bendy!” He said in a sing-song voice. He yanked open the closet and snatched him up, “Think you can hide from me, huh, Bendy?” He said as he began tickling the Demon.   
Bendy laughed harder and gasped, “Joey, stop! You're making my stomach hurt, and I can't breathe!” Joey ceased his attack on his friend, “Sorry, bud. Guess I got a little carried away.” Bendy smiled, “That's okay! Just don't be so rough with me next time.”   
Joey laughed lightly, “Okay, it's a deal.” Bendy leaned in close and hugged him, “Love you, Joey.” The elder man hugged back, “Love you too, bud.”   
Bendy sighed and shook his head to clear away the painful memory. If only Joey had known what he had meant when he said he loved him. Joey had loved Bendy like a son. Nothing more, nothing less. Joey had created him, after all. Now they were all gone, he was gone. Bendy blamed himself for his disappearance, convincing himself that he was to blame, that this was all his fault for some reason, that he must be being punished for something.   
Bendy was beginning to feel hungry again, so he opened another can of Bacon Soup and started eating, He tried to keep himself together, but quickly failed, beginning to sob once more, no longer finding a positive side to being alive, if he was going to be trapped here, alone for all of eternity.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey never did like to see Bendy sad. The toon’s creator would always do anything to keep Bendy happy and content. Sometimes, when Joey noticed his friend was down, he'd buy him ice cream or ask if he wanted to help him work on something with him, which always excited the little demon.   
As Bendy sat in one of the work stations in the corner of the hall, carving his name into the desk, he remembered one of those moments, one that he would never forget.   
He was trying to help one of the storyboard artists, who was named Jake, draw him and Alice together, and the artist was becoming increasingly frustrated with Bendy, because he accidentally kept drawing Alice Angel’s body wrong.  
Jake was currently trying not to yell at him, though Bendy could tell that he was angry. He erased and started over. Jake stopped him, “Whoa, what are you doing?! I told you not to do that!”   
Bendy’s voice cracked a little as he tried not to burst into tears, “I'm sorry! She’s just so hard for me to draw, I can't get her face or her clothes right! I just-“ Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Look, if you don't wanna help, then just leave, OK?”   
“No, wait a second, I’m trying my best! I just need help with this part, and I'm not as good at drawing as you are, is all!”  
Jake pointed at the door, “Get out, Bendy! Go waste someone else's time. I'm not in the mood for your tricks today.”  
Bendy cursed inwardly as he felt the inky tears began to slide down his face, “I promise I wasn't trying anything bad! Please give me another chance, maybe I can help with the-“   
“If you don't leave this room this instant, so help me God, you will not like what happens next.”  
Bendy whimpered, “But I just wanted to-“ But was silenced with a smack to his face. He cried harder, as he was shoved out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Rage began building inside of him, as he screamed out, “I HOPE YOU DIE!”   
He sat in a chair that was outside of the room and tried to calm down and stop having thoughts about killing Jake.   
He got up and went to find Joey. He found him in the orchestra room, tuning the instruments. “Joey?”  
“What is it, bud?” His father figure took one look at Bendy's tear-stained face and his tone softened. “Oh. What happened? Did you hurt yourself?”  
Bendy shook his head, “N-no. I w-was trying to help Jake w-with his drawings, a-and he got mad and h-hit me.” Joey walked over and hugged his ‘child.’ “It's gonna be okay, Bendy. I'll talk to Jake and sort this out, alright?” Bendy nodded and buried his face into Joey’s shirt, inhaling his scent of oil and wood, which he had always found to be soothing.  
Joey sat him down in a chair and dried his tears, telling him that they'd be okay, and then he left to confront Jake and get his side of the story. Bendy tagged along, wanting to see what Joey would do.   
Joey told Bendy to wait for him somewhere else, and went into Jake’s office. Bendy heard shouting and Joey saying that Bendy was just a kid, and then sounds of a scuffle and fighting. A few minutes later, both men emerged from the office, with Jake having a black eye and a bloody nose.   
He walked out the door mumbling to himself, and then Joey picked Bendy up and told him that he wouldn't have to worry about Jake anymore, because he had fired him. “How about we get some ice cream. Sound good?” Bendy nodded enthusiastically. Joey smiled and held him close, “I promise that no one will ever hurt you here.”   
“I know, Joey. Thanks.”  
“You're welcome, bud.”  
Bendy clenched his fists out of anger as he thought about Jake. He hoped he was dead, he really did. People like that deserved nothing but pain and suffering, he thought. He wished that he had killed him that day. It had not been the first time Jake had hurt him, but it was the last.   
Bendy was grateful that he had Joey to protect him from the bad things in this world. He knew that he would always be safe when Joey was with him. But now, he wasn't. No one was. Bendy would give anything to have them all back here, with him. Even Sammy, though he had gone a bit insane in the end.   
He kept walking, still unsure of his destination. He reached the recording room, spotting the puddle of ink under the door, suddenly hesitant to open it, knowing what he would find on the other side. Reminding himself that he was doing this for Joey, he took a breath and opened the door.   
Sammy’s body still sat there, waiting to be cleaned up. The Bendy head that the humanoid had used for a mask was also still there, laying in a pool of ink that had come from his body. The smell of ink and something else that Bendy couldn't place was overwhelming. He backed out of the room and shut the door, instantly regretting even thinking about going in there in the first place.  
He felt as if he should have spent more time with his friends, with Joey. He missed them all so much. He hoped they were okay, wherever they were. If they were even still alive, that is. Bendy hoped so. He wanted them to come back home, to come back to him.  
Bendy shivered, wrapping his pointed demon tail around himself to try to conserve body heat. It had been getting steadily colder ever since the heater got turned off, because Joey had been having trouble making enough money to pay the bills, to keep this place running. Bendy had tried to help his friend in any way he could, but it just hadn't been enough.   
Eventually, the company had gone bankrupt, and Joey had been forced to sell a few of their things to make enough money to survive for just a little while longer. Bendy had offered to sell a few of his drawings that he had made for his show, but Joey had gently informed him that, while it was a sweet gesture, it still wouldn't be enough to get them back on their feet. The debt was just too much.   
They had gone over budget while making Bendy's cartoon, which was why they had to cancel it after only five episodes. It had been way too expensive for them to keep making it, and it wasn't getting very good ratings, anyway. Bendy sighed. If only he had tried harder, maybe they would have had the money to keep the show on the air, as well as help their financial situation at the same time.  
He wished there was something he could have done to prevent this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How are you all feeling about the story so far? This is one of my favorites that I have written. I’d like to write a sequel once this is finished. Let me know what you think.


	5. The Forgotten

Bendy walked down the hall and went into one of the recording booths. His eyes widened when he saw Joey, dead on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his body. The Demon dropped next to him and shook him. “C’mon, Joey, please don't be dead! I… I love you.”   
Then he looked into the room across from him, and saw more of the employees, also dead. Then he heard a scream, and the monster appeared and came for him..  
Bendy woke up the same as before, sweating Ink and panting, and called out for Joey, but remembered that he was not there to console him. He sat in his bed for a while, trying to calm himself. He listened to the sounds of the old building. There was a loud thumping sound somewhere nearby, startling Bendy. He told himself that it was probably just a cut-out falling over or something.   
He lay back down and tried to relax, to go back to sleep, but it was difficult. He couldn't stop imagining all those people, dead in front of him, their blood dripping from their mouths, staring at him with dead eyes. It frightened him. Sometimes, when Bendy was scared, Joey would lay in his bed with him and tell him stories from his childhood, until Bendy either fell asleep or told Joey what he had been dreaming about.   
He had been having this particular dream more frequently, more often than he would like to. He would wake up in cold sweats almost every night now, his pajamas soaked, blankets clinging to his body, restricting his movement, confining him. He wondered what this dream meant, why it was so reoccurring.   
Maybe it didn't mean anything. Maybe it was just a dream, and nothing else. Maybe he should just try to forget about it. But he couldn't. It stuck with him. He couldn't get his mind off of it. He wondered if his mind was trying to tell him something. Bendy wasn't sure what to do about that. He doubted that there was anything he could do.   
Bendy wished that he could talk to Joey about the dream. He might have known how to fix it. He had even began to have the dream in the middle of the day, as well, when he would take naps to kill some time. He remembered the monsters long, sharp teeth, the Ink dripping from its body, the sound it made when it was angry or impatient when it couldn't locate him.   
Bendy speculated that the dream could be a clue as to what happened to everyone else who worked here, but that didn't make much sense to the little demon. He had just woke up one day and they were all gone. He had thought that Joey had taken everyone somewhere important, and would be back soon, but hours turned into days, and then weeks, and finally, months.  
Bendy had begun to think that they had abandoned him, that he had left him to rot here. He had felt betrayed, and hurt. He had flown into a violent rage-induced tantrum, destroying anything he could get his hands on, and it had taken Bendy almost two days to fully calm down. Then, he had been so physically and mentally drained and exhausted, that he had slept for almost just as long.  
He still has these tantrums sometimes, though they are not quite as destructive as the first one had been. He had just given up hope, accepted that they were most likely never coming back. He thought it would have been better for Joey to just kill him, anything but this.   
He began to feel the anger again, the red-hot rage that threatened to consume him, but he shoved it back down deep inside of himself and tried to find something else to focus on. He did have his Searchers to keep him company, and he does talk to them from time to time, but they aren't very good listeners.   
He decided to go look for them. He could use some company right about now. He found one of them by one of the writing rooms, a puddle of dark, black ink. Bendy smiled. “Hey, buddy. It's been awhile, hasn't it? You don't mind if I talk to you, right? I've had a pretty rough couple of days.” He sat down next to the puddle. A Searcher poked it’s head out, staring at him curiously.   
The Ink Demon sighed. “My nightmares are getting worse. It's not getting any better. I had thought, with time, they would go away, but that hasn't been happening. I don't know what to do! What do you think?” He glanced at the creature, who only looked back at him, a blank expression on it’s face.   
Bendy looked away. “Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Joey hasn't come back yet. I had hoped that he would’ve by now. Maybe he doesn’t like me anymore. Maybe he never did. Maybe he was just pretending to like me. Maybe they all were.”   
He looked back at the Searcher, his voice taking on a pleading tone, “You like me, don't you? Please say something!” But the Searcher said nothing, because it couldn't. It didn't have the ability to speak, to offer advice or comfort. So it just sat there, still staring.   
Deciding that this whole one-sided conversation was meaningless, Bendy grabbed an axe that sat at the end of the room, and swung it at the creature. The axe hit it’s target, and the Searcher exploded, spraying ink in all directions. He clenched his free hand into a fist, squeezing the axe as hard as he could with the other hand. With a yell, he swung the axe into the wall, leaving a hole where it had struck.  
He threw the weapon to the floor and growled. He knew what he had to do. He went into one of the employee bathrooms and smashed the mirror, searching for the perfect shard of glass. He selected one, took a deep breath, and plunged it into his chest.   
It didn't work. His body just absorbed the glass. Bendy stared, amazed. He picked up another piece and tried again, with the same result. He couldn't die. He ripped the glass out of his chest and screamed, enraged. “Joey, why did you have to make me out of ink?!” He shouted.  
He walked out of the bathroom. He had to find a way to die, a way to escape this place. He didn't care if it hurt or not, he just wanted out. He needed to leave. He continued searching the rooms, this time for a weapon.   
After a few minutes looking around, he found a pistol in one of the drawers, one round in the chamber. Good thing Joey taught me how to shoot a gun awhile back in case of a break-in or something.  
He turned off the safety, placed the barrel against the side of his head, and fired. Part of his face was blown off, but he was still alive. He raced to a mirror, watching as his body quickly repaired itself, good as new, as though it had never even happened.   
The gun was out of ammunition, useless now. He threw it across the room, crying. “Just let me die!” He murmured to no one in particular. He walked around the building, destroying all the Searchers he could find, until he collapsed from exhaustion and lack of will. He didn't want to keep living if this was truly his fate, to be trapped here, all alone, forever.   
He got back up. No. This wouldn’t be his fate. It couldn’t be. He had to find a reason to continue living, however small that reason may be. He thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion: he had to find out what happened to everyone else. He would not stop until he did. For Joey’s sake, and for his own. That was his purpose. It had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had never took Bendy for the suicidal type, but I guess being trapped for months on end with no one to talk to could drive a person (or in Bendy’s case, thing) to do something like that. Poor guy. I just wanna give him all the hugs and cuddles. Thoughts?


	6. Stained

Bendy felt empty inside after he had tried to kill himself. He felt like nothing mattered anymore. He knew he had to find out what had happened to Joey and the rest of his friends, but he didn't know how to start. He still carried a knife around with him, just in case he found a way to kill himself for good.

He just wanted someone, anyone, to feel his pain. To understand how he felt, to know how much he was hurting inside. He couldn't take it anymore. This loneliness. It was all just too much for him. He wanted to die, but he couldn't. His determination was gone. His hope was lost, and he couldn't find it. His sadness was with him, though. Always there, thriving on his misery and feeding upon it, draining him of energy, not unlike how a vampire would drain its victims of their blood.

Telling him of dark times, reminding him that he was alone, presumably abandoned by his friends and family, by those he loved. Forgotten and left alone to die. No one wanted him around anymore. They were done with him. They'd left him here, to rot. Bendy shook his head to rid himself of the voices in his mind, but this action did nothing, as the voices only became louder. Steadily louder, until they were the only thing that he could hear anymore.

They caused him to think of a time before, when he had a family, and friends. They were always so supportive of his endeavors, they always encouraged him to pursue his dreams and inspirations. But now there was no one here save for himself. Nothing to soothe his fears and worries except for himself and the plushes that lined the many shelves.

Plushes. That must be the answer. A temporary solution to his loneliness and isolation. He grabbed a Boris plush from the shelf and held it close against his chest, cradling it as he buried his face into it. He sighed as a feeling of warmth and comfort rapidly spread throughout his body, chasing away the fear he felt and leaving behind a calming sensation, as he inhaled its scent, reveling in the smell of Joey's cologne. The human had always worn it, and sometimes sprayed the toys with it as a joke of sorts, and also for this very reason. So that he would always be with him, Joey said. Even when he was gone.

Now, Bendy was grateful for that. He held the plush to his chest as he continued wandering the halls, searching the rooms for any signs of his family. There were sheets of paper scattered everywhere, and drawers hung from their hinges, as if someone was in a hurry to find something of great importance to them. Bendy hesitantly entered the office, stepping over books and files that lay askew on the wooden floor.

Chairs had been overturned, and some lay in pieces. "What happened here?" The Ink Demon wondered aloud, his voice small and quiet. He hugged his plush tighter, craving the comfort that it provided for him earlier. He turned it around to examine it closer, its eyes seeming to carry a soft and gentle glow to them, as if it was sentient and was actually capable of sight and emotion. "I miss you so much, Boris." Bendy whispered softly, nuzzling his plush affectionately.

Having nothing else to do, Bendy began to clean the room, putting the drawers back into their proper places, setting the chairs upright how they're supposed to be, and clearing the floor of all the scattered paper and other objects. When he was done, he sat down in one of the chairs to rest. The office had an old television sitting on the desk, so Bendy turned it on to discover that it was playing clips of his show.

He watched with tears in his eyes as his friends appeared on the screen, reciting their lines and just having fun. Bendy buried his face in his Boris plush as he began crying freely, sad and terrified that he would never see them again.

Bendy hugged the plush tighter, imagining Boris beside him, soothing him. Everything will be alright. Keep your head up, don't give in. We'll be back soon.

The little Ink Demon sighed in despair, staring at the plush in his hands for a few seconds, before his pie-shaped eyes narrowed in anger as he growled and threw the plush across the room. "NO!" He screamed. "YOU'RE LYING! You're NEVER coming back! EVER!"

Bendy began throwing things, wanting to feel something, anything except loneliness and despair. So he got angry, and vented his frustrations in any way that he could. He grabbed an axe off of the wall, and made his way through the building, killing Searchers and any other creatures he came across, blaming them for his family's disappearance.

"YOU did this! This is your fault!" He screamed at a lone Searcher, as he dripped with ink, gripping the axe tightly in one white-gloved hand, breathing heavily as inky tears streamed down his face. "They never would have left me if you hadn't been here! They would still be here if none of you were created!"

He raised the axe above his head, bringing it down on the Searcher's head, splitting the creature in half. Bendy watched as it slowly dissolved into the cracks in the floorboards, then he moved on to the next room and continued his rampage. The angrier he got, the more ink dripped from his body, until he left trails of it in his wake.

He knocked soup cans off of cupboards and shelves and threw them at walls before destroying the platforms they had been sitting on. He was filled with so much rage that he had kept bottled up inside of himself, and now he was finally providing himself with an outlet for his anger.

He was betrayed by the ones he loved, and it was tearing him apart piece by piece. He would have given his life for them, but they clearly cared nothing for him. Joey had betrayed him. So now, Bendy would destroy everything that he had created.

He continued his killing spree, cutting down Searchers and other creatures as he began making his way toward the room that housed the Ink Machine, intent on destroying it. He violently cut down the boards that were nailed onto the door, opening it and entering the room. He sighed and lowered the axe sadly.

Joey had told him that the Ink Machine was his lifeline. If the machine was destroyed, then he would be, too. And he would never come back to life. Bendy growled lowly to himself, an almost animalistic sound that caused the remaining Searchers to back away from him in apparent fear.

He approached the Machine cautiously, holding the ink-stained axe with both hands now, an angry sneer on his face. "I loved them, and they repay me like this! Leaving me to suffer endlessly in this hellhole, never allowed to leave! Keeping me prisoner here!"

He swung the axe at the thing that created him, a metallic clang resonating throughout the room when he made contact with the hulking abomination, crying out in surprise when the head of the axe bounced off of the metal and hit him in the face, cutting him deeply. Black ink spilled from the wound as Bendy clutched his face. The liquid oozed between his fingers and coated his white gloves, staining them black.

He felt no pain as his body quickly repaired itself, the wound closing and healing so that it seemed as though he had never gotten injured at all. He removed his hands from his face and stared at his ruined gloves, sighing as he took them off and threw them on the ground, replacing them with new ones from a box in the corner of the room. He slipped them on and wiggled his fingers, smiling sadly. "Good as new."

Bendy returned his gaze to the axe that was now laying on the floor, in a puddle of ink. He picked it up again, inspecting the weapon for any damage. Finding no evidence of any cracks in the handle, he tested the tightness of the axe head, tugging at it to see if it would fall off. It held fast. Satisfied, he returned his attention to the Ink Machine.

"Now, where was I?" He asked himself as he swung his weapon again. The Machine took no damage as the axe struck it, and Bendy only heard the clang of metal on metal, not seeing any dents or scratches in the thing that made him. He growled again and kept swinging, putting all of his strength into his blows, hoping to sever his lifeline, so he could be free to die in peace.

After a few minutes the axe slipped from his grasp, and he slid to the floor in a sitting position, out of breath and physically exhausted. He glared at the Machine hatefully. "You're the reason I'm still here. You're the reason I'm still suffering." He cradled his head in his hands, whimpering softly. "I just want it to be over."

He got up and exited the room, closing the door behind him as he continued searching for ways to end his suffering. He tried a variety of ways, even falling from high structures in the Heavenly Toys Room, but only ended up reforming once he hit the ground. He was essentially indestructible, because that was how Joey made him to be. So that he could live forever, even after his Creator faded from existence.

Bendy was alone now, however, and had been for months. As far as he knew, Joey was already dead, along with everyone else who used to work here. He was the only one left, and did not want to live forever. He wanted to die when his Creator died, because a life of isolation and loneliness was no life at all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been wanting to write a BATIM story for a while. I will write more of this if you would like me to. I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
